


Woofles

by WaltzQueen



Series: Good times with Hellfire [5]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee (Comics), VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works
Genre: dog in mirror may be larger than it appears, i should be asleep, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd does not forget the first day he ever met Pepito. He did forget the part where he said " My dog's name is Woofles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woofles

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta. Let me know if you spot mistakes.

"Go back to the loony bin!"

Todd's back slammed into his open, snot green locker and he fell to the ground. Torq was having a bad day, apparently. Or maybe it was a good day? It was hard to tell, when he tortured Todd either way. The other students watched with malicious satisfaction all over their faces.

"You're so weird, you Loony! They put crazies on leashes, you know! You should be on a leash. like a dog!" The student body cackled like a pack of hyenas as the school bell rang. No faced with the opportunity to escape the hellish institution the crowd dispersed, leaving Todd alone on the ground. He hung his head and sighed.

"I will destroy them for you," Pepito prompted. 

Todd squeed and jolted. His head flew up and he locked eyes with the Antichrist across the hall. Pepito's eyes bored into Todd's. Breaking eye contact, Pepito surveyed Todd and his open locker door.

"I'm alright," Todd said shakily. He slowly raised himself off of the ground. Todd faced his locker and the shabby books inside, before grabbing the one labeled History of Everything. He closed the locker door and turned only to notice Pepito standing about five inches away from him.

"You are not a dog, Squee. One day they shall know that they are the vermin that befoul the Earth and that will bring their own ruin," Pepito assured him. He stared at Todd for a moment, before smiling ominously. "I have a dog. You have not yet met Woofles. Come," he called to Todd as flames began to envelope the both of them. "I will introduce you."

_-_-_-_-

Todd trembled as he recovered from the teleportation Pepito had inflicted on him. It had been greatly disturbing to see Pepito teleport away and hear the eerie whispers his flames made as the burnt themselves out. But it was soothing compared to actually being teleported without warning. Pepito was of course, completely fine and trodding over to the dog house situated in the backyard of the Diablo residence. Todd stumbled over behind him to see the dog half in and half out of the nondescript dog house.

"This is Woofles." Pepito exclaimed, grandly gesturing to the decrepit poodle having a nap. "She is asleep now, but I will wake her so she can meet you." He strode over to the canine and began gently prodding it awake.

"I was afraid you'd have a big, scary dog. Woofles looks kinda cute." He looked down shyly and scuffed his toe on the pristine grass. All this worry about a dog he had only heard mentioned once in grade school was for nothing. He felt kind of silly.

WOOF

Todd may or may not have gained a grey streak in his hair. Todd looked up to see Pepito walking back towards Todd, with Woofles in tow. Woofles seemed to have only looked small when she was sleeping, because what had appeared to be a normal, black poodle was currently the size of a bear with more teeth than it should rightfully have. Her eyes were a milky orange with no pupil, but Todd could swear she was looking at him with intent to maim.

"Woofles, this is Squee." He patted Woofles gently and firmly said,"He is not for eating. You must protect him." He followed up with a few muffled, spooky sounding words and few barks, presumably to get the point across.

Having received introductions Woofles stalked towards Todd and opened her mouth wide. Six tentacles with teeth on the end emerged from her throat and began flailing in the air around Todd's face. Todd's short and horrible life flashed before his eyes. Woofles, however did not eat his face off, but instead retracted her spooky dog appendages, closed her humongous jaws on the hem of his shirt and dragged him into the dog house entry, where she had been sleeping.

"She likes you , Squee." Pepito followed Squee and Woofles to the corner. Having shepherded the mortal boy where she wanted him, Woofles grabbed a large bone off the ground and dropped it on Todd's feet where it oozed blood.

"She desires that you throw it."

The blood stained his thumb and forefinger as he daintily lifted the bone off the ground and flung it as far across the far as he could. It was hardly making a descent towards the grass when Woofles bounded into the air and chomped down on it. The bone may have screamed. Woofles proudly trotted over and set it on the ground between Todd and Pepito. There was no longer any screaming but there was whimpering and , sure enough ti was from the bleeding bone.

"You have done well, Woofles," Pepito said. Rubbing the dog on her black, fuzzy head. "You shall be rewarded, but for now Todd and I have other matters to attend to."

Woofles licked Todd, leaving a smear of hot blood on his hand, and headed back into her dog house. Todd tried to wipe the blood off without looking at it. His shirt was red today, so it wasn't like the blood would be too noticeable. Todd instead tried to concentrate on Pepito as he threw the bone into the recesses of Woffles' dog house. The screaming resumed, but louder.

"Come, Mi Amigo, I got a new X-Box. Let us play Vampire Piggy Hunter Nine." Pepito led Todd away by the blood smeared hand.


End file.
